Christmas Cake
by Ex-ExFicker
Summary: Primera Navidad conviviendo, y Sora quiere darle un regalo a Taichi. No es muy ducha cocinando, por lo que pide ayuda a Mimi. Al final, termina con Palmon. ¿Conclusión? Desastre. [Fic de la actividad del topic Taiora del Proyecto 1-8. ¡Feliz Año a todos los taiorenses!]


¡Buenas! Vengo con deseos de Navidad y Año Nuevo atrasados, pero igual de valiosos. Este fic va para el intercambio Taiora de Navidad.

 **Opción seis:** ¡Navidad, Navidad, dulce navidad…! Es la primera navidad que Sora y Taichi pasan su propio hogar. Sora quiere hacer ella misma un famoso Christmas Cake, pero no es muy cucha en la cocina y le pida ayuda a Mimi. El día 23/12 Sora va a la casa de su amiga y ella se disculpa por no poder ayudarla, pero tenía que cubrir un programa de urgencia en el canal de cocina donde trabaja. Pero le dice que no se preocupe, que le dejo todo preparado para que le salga un buen pastel y va a estar con la compañía de Palmon. Por supuesto que todo sale horrible y el pastel termina quemado y con saber feo. Vuelve a casa, donde está sola porque Taichi participó de un partido de fútbol importante y viene con una hermosa sorpresa para ella.

Mmmm, quién será... Ruedi, ¿sos vos? Espero que sí, me suena a que estos pedidos fueron tuyos.

De cualquier manera, espero que disfrute quien haya pedido esto (me juego a Ruedi) y a todos los que lean.

¡Felices pasados los Reyes!

* * *

 _Christmas Cake._

 _Toc toc._

Era la quinta vez que tocaba, y sólo se oían pasos de alguien corriendo, alguna maldición, y algo que es agarrado rápidamente.

 _Toc toc._

Hacía días que habían hablado al respecto. Hacía días que Mimi había accedido. ¿Por qué estaba tardando tanto justo cuando ella más la necesitaba? Sora se estaba empezando a impacientar, el tiempo corría en su contra. Había conseguido una excusa algo plausible para Taichi, pero no estaba segura de por cuánto podría creer el castaño su mentira.

 _Toc toc._

En serio, ¿cuánto podía tardar una persona en caminar hacia la puerta, abrir, y saludar? La bolsa que la pelirroja llevaba en sus manos empezaba a pesar, y temía que la fruta se aplastara. Le habían prometido que era fresca, pero apenas había visto que estuvieran bien. Si eran rojas, entonces eran perfectas. O eso decía ella. ¿Por qué Mimi le había pedido que llevara tantas? Para un pequeño pastel, le parecía un poco mucho medio kilo de fresas.

En tarde de chicas, debe haber alguna delicia para poder comer, había dicho la castaña con un tono pícaro. No que Sora hubiera preguntado al respecto. Tantos años, algunos de convivencia, ya había conseguido cierta telepatía entre ambas.

 _Toc toc._

Carajo, Mimi, nadie puede tardar tanto; pensaba la pelirroja, mientras descansaba su cuerpo primero en una pierna y después en la otra, y repetía el proceso. Estaba alzando otra vez su mano, cuando, por fin, algo borroso abrió la puerta, dijo varias palabras, la abrazó en un segundo y se fue corriendo.

Recapitulemos. En cuanto la mano de Sora estaba levantada a la altura de sus ojos y hecha un puño, la castaña por fin se dignó a abrir la puerta. Lo que para Mimi eran palabras muy claras y concisas, que explicaban exactamente todo lo que ella quería transmitir, para su amiga no eran más que balbuceos que, después de hacer eco un tiempo en su mente, cobraron sentido:

—Tengo una urgencia en el trabajo, está todo preparado. Instrucciones sobre la mesa.

Después de eso, el abrazo y la despedida. Sora pensó, antes de entrar, que sería inevitable que su amiga se torciera un tobillo sobre esos tacones y a esa velocidad. Pero más tarde se daría cuenta de que estaba equivocada. Mimi tenía una habilidad superior a la de cualquier ser humano en la faz de la Tierra.

No se dio tiempo de reparar en la sala, sino que entró directo a la cocina, donde, con un sobresalto, vio a lo que parecía una planta demasiado grande para ser ornamental. Casi deja caer la bolsa que llevaba, pero, al final, se sobrepuso.

—¡Palmon! —saludó Sora, haciendo un delicado movimiento de la cabeza.

—¡Sora! ¡Mimi dijo que podría ayudarte! —respondió Palmon, agitando los brazos sobre su cabeza, entusiasta al respecto. Pasa que la castaña solía ser arisca a la hora de cocinar, haciendo que su compañera digimon se frustrara por no poder hacer nada. Pero la pelirroja no sería así, ¿verdad? Sora de seguro le pediría ayuda, y ahí estaría ella.

Se pusieron en seguida manos a la obra. No podían perder tiempo. Taichi terminaría el partido, y ella había dicho que estaría de vuelta bastante antes. Pensando en retrospectiva, no había sido la jugada más inteligente. Pero así le había salido. En su momento había sido una buena idea para que Taichi no se preocupara sin razón. A cambio, ahora ella se estaba preocupando. Estúpida Sora, pensaba. Estúpido Taichi, se respondía.

Las instrucciones no eran complejas. De hecho, con el esmero de Mimi por explicar, y un poco de ayuda de Palmon para descifrar algunos ingredientes, todo iba muy fácil. Sora hasta se estaba dando el lujo de tararear mientras lavaba algunos utensilios que ya había usado. Le parecía un poco ridículo, pero, a decir verdad, no quería desobedecer a las mayúsculas al pie de la nota de Mimi, que especificaba hacer aquello.

—Sora, ¿por qué preparas esto? —preguntó de pronto Palmon, dándose cuenta de que apenas habían hablado. Cocinar era más aburrido de lo que ella creía.

—Verás, Taichi adora lo dulce, y me pareció que sería un bonito detalle que comiéramos un _Christmas Cake_ ahora que pasaremos nuestra primera Navidad juntos.

—Pero Agumon me dijo que ustedes están saliendo hace tiempo —dijo la digimon entonces, algo confundida—. Recuerdo de una vez que me contó de que quería darle una sorpresa a Taichi pero se asustó porque tú estabas gritan…

Su final fue tapado por una risa nerviosa y quizás demasiado fuerte de Sora.

—¡Ese Agumon no para de imaginarse cosas! ¡Es tan divertido!

—¿Segura? Cuando le pregunté a Mimi después, me dijo que era lo que solían hacer las personas que salían a citas, y que ustedes estaban enamorados y que por eso lo hacían.

—Así que, ¿Mimi te dijo eso? —preguntó Sora, sonriendo maliciosamente. Tendría que recordarlo para poder sacarlo a tema con su amiga más tarde. Tanto que la castaña prometía y juraba acostarse con cierto rubio _sólo_ porque era divertido.

El pastel no tardó en entrar al horno, las dos felices con sus logros. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Mimi, lo pusieron a la temperatura indicada, y decidieron ver una película por sugerencia de la pelirroja. Después de todo, tenían que esperar ochenta minutos.

Era algo ligero lo que veían, algo que permitiera a Sora sacar de tanto en tanto algo de información sobre su castaña amiga a la digimon. Era divertido pasar el tiempo con ella, y se preguntaba si llamar a Biyomon sería muy descabellado. Entre las tres podrían divertirse, comer las fresas que habían sobrado (y que a Palmon le incomodaba comer) y algo de chocolate que habían comprado. La película iba a la mitad, unos cuarenta minutos, cuando sintieron un olor extraño. Rico, delicioso, pero extraño. No le hicieron demasiado caso, y supusieron que así olía el pastel mientras se cocinaba. De saberlo, Sora lo habría hecho en su departamento. El olor navideño que quedaba era increíble.

Las dos estaban algo adormiladas, con los párpados un poco pesados, por lo que no fue sino hasta los setenta minutos cuando sintieron el olor a quemado. Al girar sus miradas a la puerta de la cocina, vieron el humo. Pesado, espeso, gris… que sólo podía provenir del horno. Gritando y saltando del sillón, Sora fue hasta donde se horneaba su razón de estar en ese departamento. Apagó el horno, entre toses, y abrió la puerta, sólo para ser recibida por una escupida de humo negro, que hizo que se tapara la nariz.

Palmon gritaba mientras la alarma de incendios sonaba una y otra vez. Sintió algunos golpes en la puerta de entrada, y la voz de alguna vecina que preguntaba si todo estaba bien. Sora no reaccionaba, mirando lo chamuscado que había quedado su obra maestra. Dos errores había cometido: primero, había puesto todos los ingredientes (fresas incluidas) en el horno, y no sólo la masa; segundo, en el papel, con algo de tinta movida y números algo cursivos, decía treinta minutos, no ochenta.

Cuando por fin volvió en sí, agarró el pastel, o lo que quedaba de él, y lo llevó debajo de la canilla, para que, por lo menos, dejara de largar humo. Mala decisión. En su desesperación, había olvidado que el agua en objetos calientes suele tener la reacción contraria, y una nube de vapor le dio de lleno en los ojos. Ya eran varios los vecinos preocupados, y, ¿acaso esa alarma sonaba más fuerte a cada segundo? Palmon apareció a su lado y, sin que Sora se diera cuenta, tomó el pastel. Al parecer, lo arrojó por la ventana. Se escuchó un golpe seco en la acera, y, cuando se asomaron, vieron que había pedazos de algo negro esparcido por todas partes, como si una roca (o, quizás, un pequeño meteorito) hubiera caído del cielo. Por suerte, no hubo heridos.

Pero la alarma no se callaba, al igual que los vecinos.

* * *

Se había sentado en el sillón de la sala, y no se había movido de posición. No sabía por dónde empezar a decirse idiota. Se había despedido de Palmon hacía media hora, había vuelto a su casa, y había decidido esperar a Taichi sin siquiera lavarse. Tenía algo parecido a manchas de carbón en las manos, y estaba segura de que un pedazo de fresa le había quedado entre las paletas. Estaba apenas despeinada. De alguna forma, tenía nata en el ombligo.

Antes de cancelar el proyecto, habían intentado un segundo intento, con consecuencias más desastrosas para ellas. Primero, no tenían los suficientes ingredientes. Además, debían hacer todo muchísimo más rápido. El resultado había sido una sustancia pastosa y viscosa que, según Sora, podría moverse en cualquier momento. A la basura.

Taichi llegará en diez minutos, pensó. Y no fue más tarde de lo que terminó ese pensamiento, que sintió la puerta abrirse. Escuchó pasos, y un bolso que caía al suelo. Un saludo jovial, muy alegre, y Sora casi puede ver la sonrisa de su novio. Pero ella le daba la espalda. Él se acercó. Había planeado la noche durante una semana completa, y no dejaría que nada lo arruinara.

Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, y apoyó el mentón en el cabello pelirrojo que tanto le fascinaba. Ignorando el notorio cansancio de Sora, y su inminente malhumor, preguntó:

—¿Cómo te ha ido hoy?

Y, por cosas que nadie nunca entenderá, Sora explotó.

—¿Cómo me fue? —preguntó fríamente, para después levantarse, apartando a su novio, y gritar— ¡¿Cómo me fue?! ¡Gracias a ti, fue uno de los peores días de todo el año! ¡Tenías que querer dulces! ¿Por qué no algo más normal? ¡Dulces! ¡Malditos dulces! ¡Maldito Tai!

El castaño sólo pudo quedarse en su lugar. Entendía, su novia había tenido un pésimo día. Tendría que hacer un mejor trabajo escondiendo la sonrisa que le estaba apareciendo en los labios. Eso era lo mejor de Sora, sus enojos eran de película, porque, además de divertidos (casi siempre), pasaban rápido.

—Y sonríes —dijo ella, quedándose congelada. Taichi nunca podría haber previsto que los ojos de ella se llenaran de lágrimas—. Después de todo lo malo que me pasó, sonríes. ¡Estúpido Tai!

Un almohadón fue lanzado hacia él con fuerza. Le dio de lleno en el rostro, aunque él no atinó a esquivarlo. Cuando Sora se hubo calmado un poco, lo suficiente para él, Taichi se alejó de ella, y fue hasta su bolso. Lo abrió, y, antes de sacar lo que tenía sostenido, dijo:

—Nunca tuve un partido hoy.

Había un increíble _Christmas Cake_ en sus manos, con una decoración que hizo que, sin quererlo, a Sora se le aguara la boca. No tardó en entender que su novio sabía de su intento.

—¿Cómo sabías?

—Sabes, Mimi es muy boca floja. No requirió demasiado a Yamato para enterarse.

—Entonces, ¿él te ayudó?

—Sí, no quería ser el único que recibiera uno de estos.

Sora rió.

—Tonto, se supone que es para que lo compartamos.

Taichi parecía un poco confundido.

—¿No es demasiado pequeño?

Sora sólo pudo volver a reír, mientras buscaba dos tenedores en la cocina, Taichi sentándose en el sillón, dejando el pastel sobre la mesa de té. Cuando su novia volvió, notó que tenía las manos sucias, y que parecía en general algo carente de limpieza. Sonrió maliciosamente.

—Creo que antes de comer nos vendría mejor una ducha, ¿no?

Hubo que tirar el pastel cuando, tiempo más tarde, cayeron ambos sobre él en la mesa de té. Tuvieron que darse otra ducha, e ignoraron el teléfono que sonaba. Después sabrían que Mimi estaba furiosa de que su departamento fuera un completo desastre. Al parecer, Yamato iría a visitarla.

* * *

Cualquier error ortográfico/gramatical/etc, ¡avísenme por favor!

¡Saludos!


End file.
